Frustrated
by tristhynne
Summary: Every little thing about her drives him crazy. He's very frustrated, and its all because of her and her naughty little seduction game, that she doesn't even know she's playing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frustrated**_

Summary: Every little thing about her drives him crazy. He's very frustrated, and its all because of her and her naughty little seduction game, that she doesn't even know she's playing.

Story Details: No war, no Voldemort, House Unity but S and G still have that spark.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Draco Malfoy wasn't a morning person. He hated the sunlight shining on his face, the warmth that surrounds him, the realization of the need to get up early for the day.

He hated every bit of it.

Except for the smell of breakfast and coffee, made by the head girl, that would await him as he opens his door and leaves his room to the dining table. That was probably the only thing that he looked forward to every morning.

Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy for their seventh year, and being head boy had their advantages. He'd have to share a dorm with the head girl, and we all knew who that'd be.

Their dorm basically looked like a condo. With a living room that has a fireplace, a kitchenette with a dining table fit for two, two separate bedrooms on opposite sides with their own bathrooms, a mini library and a study table in its center.

It was a perfect place to stay for their last year, not to mention spending it with the head girl.

At first, Draco didn't want to be in the same dorm as the muggleborn. Not because she's such, but because he didn't want to be with a bossy, buck-toothed, know-it-all that they say, and that pretty much annoys him.

But he never knew she'd change through the summer.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the Heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express was her ever so delectable, skirt-covered arse displayed for him on the floor as he closed the door behind him.

The girl was looking for something under the settee, and when she found it, she stood up, dusting off her knees and skirt, her badge on her hands, looked up and finally noticed his presence.

"Oh, Malfoy, didn't see you there. My badge kind of fell off. Clumsy me, not really thinking of putting a sticking charm." she chuckled as she pinned her badge on her robe.

Malfoy didn't say anything. He didn't ever hear her. He was too busy staring at her lips.

When did her lips become so _luscious_? And were her eyes really that golden brown? And she had freckles. 14 of them, to be exact.

He was again, staring at those kissable lips when they suddenly moved.

"...Draco?"

_Woah_.

How could someone say his name like _that_? His name sound so _sexy_ when it came out from those tempting lips of hers.

He looked up to see her staring at him with wide doe eyes. She looked absolutely _fuckabl_- oops. Uhh, _adorable_. He thought she looked adorable.

"Sorry Granger. I was... Thinking." he finished lamely, mentally slapping himself with a stupid excuse.

"Ohh. Um, okay then?" Granger smiled at him awkwardly and moved to sit down on the settee. He sat down opposite her.

"So, how was your summer?" Granger asked first, halting the upcoming silence.

"Uhh, it was good. I guess." he was trying so hard not to stare at her, causing him to look outside the window, at the moving trees and the fields.

"You guess?"

"Hmmm."

"Uh-_huuuhh_."

"What about yours, Granger?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

Draco smirked.

"Ohh?"

"My summer wasn't... Satisfactory, you could say."

"Really?" he didn't mean to but, that came out mockingly.

"Well... If you must know..."

"Do go on. Feel free to enlighten me, in anyway possible." his smirk grew wider.

She glared at him for a second, understanding what he meant but shrugged it off entirely.

"I had my summer spent with my-"

"Boyfriend?" he interrupted her with raised eyebrows. "Who doesn't give you your... _Needs_?"

"What? Wha- No! No. I don't have a boyfriend, Malfoy, honestly!" she let out a forced laugh.

He felt disappointed to be on last name basis again. But she didn't have to know that.

"I spent my summer with my cousins." She finished with a pretty _fuckabl_- uhh, _adorable_ pout.

"Are these cousins... Male?"

"Ohh, they're female. They kind of taught me these thing called womanhood, _which_ I've already read about, but they insisted that such a thing wasn't supposed to be _read_, like that wasn't insulting, but it needed to be taught from someone experienced."

"They're older than you, then?"

She furrowed her brows.

"That's the weird part. We're practically the same age. They're twins, and they're French, which actually makes sense anyway."

"So, you we're in France?"

"The whole summer!"

"And this isn't fun because...?"

"I know, it would have been fun, i would have enjoyed staying there. But see, I was being dragged to different shops _everyday_, I don't even get why girls do such a tiring deed! And you get to waste money on your discomfort! I mean, what?" she chuckled. "The worst part was: They didn't even allow me to read a book."

Draco feigned great shock.

"Oh! Dear Merlin! That must have been horrible! What kind of people are your cousins?!" he exclaimed, resulting a glare and a smile from the brunette.

"Shut up, Malfoy." she laughed.

"No really. I myself, bring a book on vacations or trips. And to have nothing with you to read? That's like, killing yourself slowly. Especially for someone like you."

"I know! I completely wasted the whole summer _not_ reading! Ughh."

"Sucks."

"Which is why I'm making up for lost time." She smirked, shocking Draco, as she took out a small book from her pocket and enlarged it with her wand.

"Mansfield Park, Jane Austen." Draco read aloud.

Hermione, who was already well into the story, only hummed in agreement.

"Austen's a wise, lovesick, girl-"

"Hey!"

"-But personally, for me Pride and Prejudice is her best work. One of my favorites."

This seemed to catch her attention.

"You read Jane Austen?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You don't have to sound and look so shocked."

"No! Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"No it's okay. I read Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Roald Dahl and a lot more."

"H-how?!" Hermione sputtered.

"I read the whole library in the manor already. And the only section I haven't read so far was the Muggle Section. Don't get me wrong, they do good stories."

Hermione giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just that, you never seize to amaze me." she smiled at him.

Draco looked at her.

The sun's rays shone on her face as she smiled at him, her book now on her lap.

_Wow_.

She looked so radiant, so bloody beautiful, fuckable and so perf-

Woah. Wait a sec.

Did he...? Oh shit.

Well _this_ isn't good.

He wasn't used to being blown away with such beauty. And from a simple girl without makeup on. He's been with models and celebrities, for Merlin's sake! And he never appreciated their appearances! Now that's saying something.

But what caught him off guard was the fact that he wants her, but _can't_ have her.

Which is _obviously_ out of his culture. He's practically used to wanting something and then having it the next second.

But, this?

No.

He definitely was in deep shit.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was just the start of the school year and he's already like this.

It might just be a phase. So maybe it will just pass on.

He hoped it would.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. I accept positivenegative criticism so please do review. Thank youu x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frustrated**_

AN: Draco and Hermione's OOC in this fic. He's a silent type and she's friendly towards him. Enjoy! x

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Apparently, this phase wouldn't seem to pass on as he hoped it would.

Malfoy was bored. To death.

After moving into their Head Dorms after the welcoming dinner, they headed to their own rooms to be left to their own devices.

He just finished unpacking for a good 5 minutes, thanks to magic.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his new room. The bed was a four poster, slytherin-green, queen sized bed with silver drapes. It was in the middle of the wide room, facing the door. If he was facing the bed, to the right he had his study table and a balcony with a breathtaking scenery of the black lake and the moon's reflection shining on it. To his left was his trunk and his own bathroom, which had an additional bathtub. _Sweet_.

But he's in this awesome room he realized he just had, yet he's just _bored_.

And knowing Granger's just there in the opposite room, well let's just say it doesn't help with anything.

So he went over to the balcony to think for a moment and stared into space.

He didn't notice the bird heading towards him until he focused his eyes.

It was an owl. A familiar owl. He knew this owl. _Dex_.

Dex landed in the balcony's railing and raised his foot to give Draco the parchment tied unto it.

The blonde petted him as he opened the letter.

_Mate,_

_Thank you so much for catching up with me and leaving me with Pansy and Goyle eating each others faces. I fucking appreciate it._

_P.S. I love you so much. Fuck you._

_Blaise_

Draco chuckled. That's right. He haven't gotten a chance to catch up with his best mate since he sat in the head's compartment in the Express and ate dinner with Granger at a special table for the Heads and prefects.

Taking a parchment and dipping his quill in black ink, he wrote only three sentences:

_Sixth floor. Platypus and bunny portrait. Password's Doo Dee Dap._

He took some treats for Dex, who's actually Blaise's owl, and sent him off his way.

He sighed and looked around. He took out a small package out of his trunk and laid it on his study table. He thought about waiting out for Blaise and decided to go down to the common room.

He took a robe and wrapped it around his white-shirt-and-green-silk-boxers clad body and left his room.

The common room was dimly lit and the sooner he landed on the last step of stairs, the sooner he noticed a movement from the kitchenette.

He focused his eyes and saw the head girl doing something and crouching down into what seemed to be the fridge.

"Granger?"

Caught off guard, Hermione stood up, startled. She had a piece of bread in her mouth and a lot of cans and boxes in her arms.

He could almost laugh at the sight.

_Almost_.

Hermione moved towards the table and laid everything that was in her arms unto it.

It was then that he saw what she was wearing.

_Holy fuck_.

She had on a see-through robe that did nothing to hide what she wore inside, a zebra-printed _short_ shorts with a matching tight top.

He inwardly groaned. He couldn't have thanked Salazar more for letting him wear the robe.

Merlin, he knows this shouldn't have affected him. It wasn't even close to the lingerie his exes would wear for him! This wasn't supposed to affect him. _But it did._

Maybe it was because he didn't expect her to wear shorts and stuff. Yeah. That must be it.

"Malfoy! Can you believe it?! Professor Dumbledore provided us a refrigerator!"

Malfoy cleared his head and tried to focus.

"What?"

"A refrigerator!" She walked back towards the light and motioned for him to see. "And we have a pantry with lots of groceries. I'm loving this more and more!" She was absolutely excited about all of this.

"Anyway, Malfoy, where were you headed?"

Malfoy looked at her as she opened a drawer, took a pan and putting it over a stove he just realized they had.

"I'm expecting someone. What're you doing?"

"I'm making Roast Dinner. I wanted to try cooking it but I never had the chance."

"What? Aren't you full?"

"I didn't eat much at dinner because I was busy talking."

Draco nodded. She was.

Hermione looked up at him as he took a step forward.

"Are you hungry?"

To be honest, Draco missed his Home chef Brandon's Roast Dinner. Plus, he was intrigued if she could outrun his chef.

So he nodded slowly and said, "Starved."

Hermione smiled at him and continued what she was doing when the portrait suddenly opened to welcome Blaise Zabini in.

"It's good to see you, you pig headed arse." the Italian greeted him.

"You too, you chocolate git."

They did their childhood handshake that ended with a bro hug.

"Hmmm what's cooking? Smells good here." Blaise sniffed and looked over towards the kitchen where Hermione was observing them amusingly.

"Woah Drake, seems too early for a housewife ehh?"

The brunette and the blonde rolled their eyes.

"Hey Granger." Blaise winked at her as he leaned against the table.

"Hello Blaise Zabini." She smirked at him.

"_How you doing_?" He nodded towards her, smirking back.

"Blaise." Draco warned, glaring at his friend.

"Don't waste your time. I know that's how you bring your girls to bed." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"If I didn't know any better, my charm ain't working anymore." Blaise pouted.

"It's not about the charm, it's about the girl." Hermione winked at him and turned to check her meal.

Blaise looked at Draco, who shook his head slowly.

"Anyway Blaise, Mother got you something and it's upstairs in my-"

He was cut short by Blaise running up the staircase towards his room.

"-room." He sighed and followed, leaving an amused Hermione in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, Granger huh?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.<p>

"What are you on about?" Draco said as he closed his door.

"Please Drake, give me a little credit. I _know_ you."

Draco snorted.

"You don't like her. You're lusting over her."

Okay. So maybe he does.

"But, as much fun as this will turn out, you should stop mate. She's a hard one."

Draco looked at Blaise who was lying in bed, throwing a Quaffle up and catching it as it falls. He looks like he doesn't give a shit at all. But he knows he does.

Draco sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Blaise. It's too soon. I'll wait it out, see what happens."

"Good."

"Mate, aren't you a bit curious about what my mother brought you?"

The Italian glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Please Drake, I know it was just an excuse to get me up here."

Draco chuckled and took the small package that was on his table and threw it at him.

Blaise examined the package with wide eyes. "You weren't joking?"

Draco shook his head. "Open up."

Blaise moved and ripped the small package and opened it to show a leather box. He slowly opened it, showing off a transparent ball. He took it out and a letter fell from underneath.

_Blaisy love,_

_How is my big baby boy?_

_I asked Narcissa to let Draco bring this for you. This is an Expectation Ball, wherein a smoke of any color tells you want comes your way with someone you are thinking of as you hold it. Red for love, white for peace, black for lust, blue for success, lavender for friendship, purple for companionship, green for annoyance, orange for hatred, maroon for business and yellow for admiration. I hope it will be of good use you, my little darling love._

_Missing you,_

_Your beautiful, engaged Mother_

Blaise sighed, letting Draco read the letter himself as he inspected the ball.

"Big baby boy, ehh?" Draco smirked at his friend.

Said friend was now holding the ball which had a black smoke inside of it, his smirk also in place.

"Guess who I'm thinking of?" Blaise winked at Draco.

The blonde's facing contorted into something indescribable but can still be a sign of fear and anger.

"Oh hell no."

Blaise laughed as Draco lunged at him, wrestling with him to get the ball.

"Stop you mud pit!" Blaise manage to squeal out between his laughs. "I was thinking of Weaslette!"

Draco paused and stared at Blaise. "Weaslette?" He asked in disbelief.

"You've got to admit, she's feisty. And I _love_ feisty women in bed."

Draco chuckled and slapped his hand against his shoulder.

"She's a bit hard too, mate."

"Yeah, I know but-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as someone knocked the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear from you guys! I don't know if I should continue this though, but all in all, I'll just rely that on your feedback. Thank youu all x<p> 


End file.
